A piece of work
by anitralanter
Summary: Being held captive in a luxurious mansion, Richard is relieved when his two companions show up to release him. Yet, when Craig takes advantage of the situation, it turns out to be more than Richard had bargained for. WARNING: Explicit slash. C/R, S


_Being held captive in a luxurious mansion, Richard is relieved when his two companions show up to release him. Yet, when Craig takes advantage of the situation, it turns out to be more than Richard had bargained for. WARNING: Explicit slash. Kinkiness. C/R, S. With thanks to my Beta, fiction2, without whom this fic wouldn´t have been possible. Reviews are welcome! :-)_

_.**  
><strong>_

**A piece of work**

.

Sharron looked out of the side-window of the car and watched the landscape moving past. It was shortly after 8a.m and they were travelling north on the M1 toward Brindley Heath at high speed.

Both she and Craig had been up since 4 a.m - Sharron had woken to the sound of the phone ringing, which had brought her out of a nightmare. She'd picked up the phone and heard Craig's voice telling her that Richard was in trouble. The American had informed her that he´d been unable to reach Richard in his apartment via the telephone and that he wanted to drive past to check on him.

Fifteen minutes later he'd picked up Sharron, and they'd driven over to Richard´s place. Craig had used his spare key to get inside the apartment but there'd been no trace of Richard. In the bedroom a big suitcase had been drawn out from under the bed, and a few shirts lay on top of the sheets. It looked as if Richard had left in a hurry and Craig had exchanged a glance with Sharron before grabbing the phone to ring Tremayne – the fact that it had been shortly before 5 a.m hadn't bothered him the least.

Tremayne had said that he'd sent Richard off to London the previous evening to follow up a lead. Time had been short, so Richard had taken the 9pm flight out. The last time Tremayne had heard from him was when Richard had reported that he was on his way to Brindley Heath in Staffordshire. That had been around 1am. No, he hadn´t received another call since. Richard would surely phone in if something new came up. Anyway, what was Craig thinking, getting him out of bed at this time of the morning? Richard had been sent on an exploratory mission, and there was nothing to worry about.

Craig had been relentless though, pushing Tremayne for more information, stating that Richard was in trouble and that they would have to leave immediately. Tremayne had been hesitant at first. But then, apparently remembering that it paid to take Craig´s or Sharron´s hunches seriously, he'd briefed the American on the case. Craig had hung up with a determined look on his face. A short time later they´d been on the way to the airport and, half an hour later, they'd been sitting on the first plane to London.

Sharron cast a sidelong glance at Craig. He seemed calmer now as he was driving the car, and reassured, she turned her head away again. Craig had told her that a sharp pain in the back of his head had woken him from his sleep, and he'd known that Richard had been knocked unconscious.

When it came to situations like this, for some reason, he and Richard seemed to be better attuned to each other and Sharron was sometimes a little out of the loop. Not that she minded, she had witnessed several occasions when Richard or Craig had cringed in telepathic pain, emanating from the other. Sharron herself had felt an echo of their pain on occasion, but it never seemed to hit her as hard as Richard or Craig, and she was rather grateful for that.

Since their crash in Tibet her life had turned upside down – it had been more than a year since that life-changing event, and sometimes Sharron still had a hard time believing it.

This was also true for the latest development, less than a month ago, when the three of them had become lovers. All of a sudden, Sharron had found herself in the midst of the most exciting affair of her life. Despite it happening so recently, whenever she tried to think back of how it had actually begun, her memories seemed a bit vague.

She had never thought of Richard or Craig that way before. If it had occurred to her at all she would have deemed it inappropriate, even though she felt closer to them than to anyone else. After all, they did work together.

In the end, Richard had been the one who'd been most concerned about their ability to cooperate in the future in the light of their changed relationship. Sharron could see his point, but to her it was worth the risk. Being involved with the two of them was a thrilling experience and making love to them both even more so – Craig and Richard excited her in ways she had never imagined possible, making her crave things she hadn't even allowed herself to think of before. Not to speak of what had happened when she watched the two of them together. Sharron was almost paralysed with lust every time she saw Craig and Richard kiss. Knowing the three of them were only at the beginning of this particular adventure fuelled her anticipation of things still to come.

She looked down at Craig's hand, which was resting on the gear stick, and covered it with her own. The American turned his head and gave her a reassuring smile before focusing his attention on the road again. _How handsome he is_, Sharron thought. He and Richard were as different as night and day, that had been obvious to her from the moment she had met them. Whilst Richard had a tendency to think his way out of a situation, Craig often preferred a more open, direct approach. Also, and even though his facial expression wouldn´t betray it, Richard seemed tense at times – unlike the American, who, in general, had an aura of relaxed self-confidence about him. She wondered sometimes what their friendship had been like before the fateful crash in the Tibetan mountains, which felt as if it had happened long ago.

Now it felt strange to think of the two of them and herself as the three completely separate individuals they had been before. It was almost like looking back at another, entirely different life. Craig´s and Richard´s presence in her head had become so natural to her that she wondered if she could bear to be without it again. She thought back to their mission in Australia, when Richard had run into danger and she'd felt Richard´s life-force getting weaker and weaker. Both she and Craig had been almost paralysed from the shock of it. She still didn´t know exactly what it had been that had made her attempt to bring Richard back to life – perhaps sheer desperation, the refusal to accept what was. The incident had given them a taste of what could happen if one of them died, and Sharron had no interest in repeating the experience.

The fact that Richard liked to dash off on his own, following a trail all by himself without informing them or Tremayne, didn´t exactly help. Nor did his attitude when it came to dealing with Craig´s anger or Sharron´s concern afterwards. Richard had simply brushed off the topic, and Sharron soon realized that she'd have to change tactics if she wanted him to understand. Richard´s typical reaction, when he felt under attack, was to act as if he had done nothing wrong. He'd gone out his way to avoid a discussion with Craig, and had been equally unapproachable when Sharron had tried to explain things on a rational level.

Sharron didn´t regard herself as overly emotional, yet, after another particularly dangerous mission, she hadn't been able to hold back her feelings any longer. It had resulted in a rather emotional confrontation between her and Richard, and it had dawned on her that it wasn´t stubbornness or denial guiding his actions. Richard, despite his intelligence, had been unable to see the blatantly obvious – how concerned she and Craig had been for his safety. She still remembered the relief she´d felt when she'd looked into his eyes and seen that, this time, he had really understood – his guilt-stricken expression had spoken volumes. She knew him well enough to leave it at that, never raising the subject again. And as it turned out, it wasn´t necessary.

Craig steered the car off the motorway, and it brought Sharron back to the present. They hadn´t exchanged a word in more than twenty minutes, but the silence wasn´t uncomfortable – Sharron was content with feeling that unnamed, pleasant humming between them. They were heading west now and a quick look at the map reassured her that they would reach their destination soon.

.

.

Richard raised his head, realising he had dozed off. He felt a bit foolish - yet, due to his tiredness, and given the fact that he was unable to do anything except sit and wait, it wasn´t much of a surprise. The light pain at the back of his skull was an unpleasant reminder of being clubbed hard on the head a few hours earlier by Bancroft´s minions. When he tried to raise a hand to touch the sore spot, he found both his wrists were handcuffed to the heavy wooden chair he was sitting on. Looking down he saw his ankles were secured to the legs of the chair as well. He tugged at the handcuffs forcefully, trying to break them, without success. He raised his head sharply as he became aware of another presence in the room.

The guard was standing in front of the door, looking straight ahead with a blank expression and Richard asked himself if the guy had moved at all – he stood there like a statue, blinking only occasionally. He was well trained, Richard had to admit that. When he's first recovered consciousness he'd tried everything to get information from his captor, provoking him, trying to hypnotize him – nothing had worked. The man hadn´t spared Richard as much as a glance.

At least the pain in his head was beginning to subside somewhat. Richard peered at his watch. It was shortly after nine and he sighed. Suddenly an image flickered through his mind and for a moment he thought he was sitting in a car, driving up towards the mansion. Richard couldn´t suppress a little smile as he became aware of Craig´s and Sharron´s presence. Finally, the wait was over.

A short time later there was a commotion downstairs which sent the guard scuttling off to investigate, then Richard's keen ears caught the sound of Craig's whisper.

"RICHARD, WHERE ARE YOU..?"

Richard sighed with relief. From the moment the guard had left he´d been trying again to break his handcuffs, more forcefully this time, to no avail.

"I´M IN THE LEFT WING TOWER-ROOM." he answered.

"YEAH, I`VE HEARD THAT FROM BANCROFT...THIS PLACE IS LIKE A MAZE..."

Richard smiled, and half a minute later he heard footsteps in the corridor. When Craig finally walked into the room, Richard couldn´t bite back a sarcastic remark. "Was about time, I thought you´d never show up…"

"Oh shut it. Look what you´ve got yourself into again." The American came closer, his eyes roaming over Richard to scan for damage. "You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Next time I´ll put a transmitter on you like on a stray cat." Craig grinned and looked around the room. "Although there are worse places than this to be held captive…"

He walked past his friend and Richard heard the American open the mini-bar. Craig whistled appreciatively.

"Where´s Sharron?" Richard asked.

"She´s downstairs with the police." Craig rummaged through the bottles and Richard strained to turn his head to keep his friend in sight. Being handcuffed to the chair made it somewhat difficult to move though, and he started to ask himself when Craig would release him.

Craig took a bottle of scotch out of the mini-bar. That Richard was struggling to keep him in his eyeline didn´t escape him, but he wanted to pay Richard back for his sarcastic greeting by letting him stew a bit. He took a glass out of the cabinet and cast a sideways glance at Richard, who by now was wriggling about on the chair. There was something in the way he moved his hips that made Craig stop what he was doing. His glance wandered down to Richard´s feet, and he noticed that his friend's ankles were chained to the chair as well.

"Do you think you could find it in your heart to release me?" Richard asked. "Sometime today would be nice."

Craig was only half listening – a wicked thought crossed his mind and, with a bottle in one hand and the whisky-glass in the other, he walked to the heavy desk behind Richard. He sat on it casually, just out of Richard´s eyeline, and unscrewed the lid of the bottle.

.

Richard heard Craig pour himself a drink and turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friend smiling.

"Craig..?"

The American didn´t answer, he took a sip of his drink instead.

"You know, I could do with a drink as well." Richard said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Finally Craig moved, coming around the chair. He came to a halt in front of Richard, taking another sip of his scotch. He didn´t show the slightest inclination to help out though, and Richard gave him an annoyed scowl – this was getting ridiculous.

"OK Craig, you've had your fun, but now I´d really appreciate it if you..." Richard fell silent when he noticed the glint in Craig´s eyes as the American´s glance skimmed over his body. He knew that look all too well, and seeing it directed at him was unsettling. "You can´t be serious, come on..." he said weakly.

Craig smiled down at him. "Oh but why not? This mission is technically over."

Richard swallowed, he was beginning to feel uneasy under Craig´s glance. "The house is full of policemen searching the place..!"

"We´ve already found all the information that's needed, it was stored very conveniently in Bancroft´s office – it´s routine business for them now. They won't come in here, I can assure you."

"Yes, all right. But-"

"Richard?"

"What?"

"You said you could do with a drink..?"

"Yes, but– mmmmph...!" Richard didn´t get to finish the sentence. Craig had taken another sip from his glass and bent down to kiss his friend on the lips. The liquid ran into Richard's mouth and he nearly swallowed it the wrong way. He turned his head away, breaking the kiss, but Craig captured his chin, making him look at him.

.

Seeing Richard's flushed face and the dangerous look in his eyes, Craig couldn't help smiling.

"You look really hot when you´re angry, you know that..?" he remarked.

"Stop bullshitting and release me." Richard said in a cold tone.

"Well, even if I wanted to, I wouldn´t be able to..."

Richard gave him a puzzled look.

"Seems one of the buffoons ran off with the keys" lied Craig. "And these handcuffs look pretty solid to me."

"I´m sure you´ll find a way if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah, could be..." Craig took a moment to put his glass on the floor. He rose and placed both his hands on the armrests of the massive chair, leaning slightly forward to look at his friend.

"What is it worth to you?"

"Let me see… What is it worth to _you_ not to have your face rearranged once I get out of this chair?" Richard said coolly and Craig laughed.

"I see. Unfortunately you are not really in the position to dictate the terms now, are you."

Richard sighed in defeat. "What is it you _want_, Craig?"

His voice had a hint of tiredness in it, yet Craig didn´t let that bother him. He leant a little closer to Richard, who held his gaze. "I could tell you. But I´d prefer to show you..." He raised a hand to touch the other man´s face.

Richard turned his head away. "I´ve told you before, I´m not…"

"…gay", Craig finished the sentence. "I know. I never assumed you were. Neither am I."

"Then what on earth do you think you´re doing...?" Richard blinked at him and Craig gave his friend a warm smile before bending forward till his lips almost touched the Englishman's ear.

"Exploring", he whispered. He let his tongue flick out and lick Richard´s earlobe briefly, then he proceeded to graze over the sensitive skin on his friend's neck with his teeth.

"Craig..!" Richard squirmed away but Craig´s left hand was in his friend's hair in no time, forcing his head back into position. The scent of Richard´s skin filled Craig's nose and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He pulled back to take a look, found Richard staring at him with bewilderment, and raised a hand to touch his friend's face again.

"Stop this Craig..."

"What are you scared of, Richard?"

Richard glared. "I´m not scared of _you_."

Hearing the stubborn tone, Craig had to smile. "I know. You're scared of yourself."

"I´m n..."

"Shhhhh..." Craig caressed his friend´s face gently, seeing the expression in his eyes soften a bit. He brought his fingertips up to Richard´s forehead and slowly traced a line down along his nose and over his lips. At that Richard bent his head back in a fluid motion, closing his eyes, and Craig watched his friend's face intently. He knew what a sensual creature Richard was – yet, after the initial resistance he had shown, it surprised him to see him respond so beautifully. Seeing the Englishman react like this, Craig felt a small rush of victory - he felt himself go hard at the thought of having this kind of power over Richard, apparently even against his friend's will. As he often did, Craig decided to trust his instincts, and he let his hand slide downwards, till it came to a halt on his friend´s throat. He squeezed gently and, when Richard´s eyes flew open, Craig could feel his friend's pulse quicken under his fingers. He felt Richard swallow and he tightened his grip a little, watching the subtle change in his friend's blue eyes.

"Does this turn you on...?" Craig murmured, and Richard´s lips parted slightly as he blinked up at him, dumbfounded. Craig´s other hand slid between Richard´s legs, finding a hardness there matching his own. His nails gently scraped over the fabric where it stretched over the bulge in his pants and Richard´s hips jerked at the contact. The Englishman made a little sound of protest, yet his body betrayed him as Craig kept on stroking – he seemed unable to hold still under the touch. The mixture of arousal and rebellion showing on his face did funny things to Craig´s insides and he swallowed as his glance fell on Richard´s mouth. He withdrew his right hand from his friend's throat, and, following an impulse, he licked over his thumb before brushing it over Richard´s lips. Perhaps... But the other man averted his face.

"Richard, look at me..." Craig whispered and touched his friend's chin to turn his head, but met resistance. "_LOOK_ AT ME."

Slowly, Richard turned his head and finally met the American's gaze. Craig touched his friend's mouth again, gently rubbing his thumb in a circular motion around the lips, watching Richard´s eyes. His left hand kept on stroking Richard´s cock through his trousers, increasing the pressure, eliciting a moan from him.

Gradually, the expression on Richard´s face shifted from resistance to arousal. Craig was captivated by the transformation – seeing Richard finally lose his self-composure stirred something inside the American. He kept on caressing, feeling his own breathing quickening as he watched Richard becoming more and more turned on.

Craig realised that he must have leant closer to his friend, because suddenly his mouth was only inches away from Richard´s. Craig let his tongue flick out, tentatively brushing it over his friend's lips. Richard gave a little moan, and Craig repeated the motion, starting to lap at his friend's lower lip. He closed his eyes, listening to the tiny sounds Richard was making in his throat as he licked over his lips again and again, teasing him.

At last Richard opened his mouth, and his tongue met Craig´s, stroking hesitantly. The sensation went straight to the American's cock, and for a moment Craig thought his legs would give away. For the first time Richard was kissing him back, and the realization made Craig´s heart jump – another small victory.

He raised one hand and let his fingers glide into Richard´s hair. Their kiss deepened, making them both groan, and Craig felt Richard´s breathing become slightly erratic as the Englishman began to push his hips upwards, meeting the touch of Craig´s fingers on his cock. Richard thrust his tongue into his friend's mouth in that same, exquisite rhythm, moaning softly with every breath, making love with that kiss. It rushed through Craig´s veins like a potent drug and he was getting high from it, feeling his control beginning to slip as everything else around them ceased to exist. Listening to Richard´s little moans, feeling him move under him, their tongues stroking each other, Craig realised he was perfectly capable of losing it from this alone.

He rose suddenly and pulled back from Richard, who followed his motion with his eyes still closed. His whole body was stretching towards Craig as he tried to keep the contact, but the handcuffs did their job, keeping him in position. When he opened his eyes, the intensity burning in them made Craig back away further. Richard sank back into the chair, shivering slightly. He leaned his head against it, looked up at Craig and for a while they just stared at each other, both breathing heavily. Little by little, Craig became aware of his surroundings again. He registered another presence in the room and turned his head.

.

Sharron stood in the doorway, staring. She had reported to Tremayne, and, after hanging up, she'd left Bancroft´s office to look for Craig and Richard, steering her steps towards the left wing of the building. Whilst walking along the seemingly endless corridors, she'd become aware of a pleasant shiver running down her spine and Sharron had smiled as she'd kept on walking. The sensation had turned into a warm feeling, collecting in her abdomen and she'd taken the stairs up to the tower with growing anticipation. When she'd stepped into the room, the sight which greeted her had stopped her in her tracks.

Craig was leaning over Richard who sat on a chair, and they were kissing each other passionately. Both seemed oblivious to her presence. She noticed Richard´s hands were cuffed to the chair and saw that his ankles were secured to it as well - it took her a moment to add this together in her brain. Richard seemed unable to keep still as he moaned under Craig and, when the American broke the kiss and backed away from his friend, she saw Richard struggle as he tried to reach Craig´s lips with his own.

For some time they just stared at each other, panting. Craig was the first to notice Sharron in the doorway. A moment later Richard turned his head as well. Seeing her, he blushed furiously and cast his eyes down.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sharron asked, and Craig gave her a little smile.

"Oh no, come on in." He looked at Richard again. "I came up here to release him...but I got distracted..." His voice trailed off and Sharron saw his features soften as Richard returned his gaze. Craig whispered something and, in reaction, Richard´s eyes widened.

At that Sharron instinctively took a step forward, but Craig turned his head, silently motioning 'no', and she stopped again, unsure of what to do. She saw Craig´s hand slide down between Richard´s legs, stroking him through his trousers.

Richard´s hips moved in an attempt to evade Craig´s touch and she saw him tug at the handcuffs which secured his wrists to the armrest of the chair, but to no avail. He gave her a pleading look, but Sharron just stood there indecisively, not daring to move. She could feel the arousal emanating from them in waves. When Craig´s fingertips brushed across his friend's lips, Richard leant his head against the back of the chair, the expression in his eyes forlorn, somewhere between giving up and giving in, and Sharron held his gaze, fascinated.

Craig seemed lost in what he was doing, intently watching Richard´s face as he continued to caress his friend's lips. It wasn´t a gentle touch any more, Sharron realized and, when Richard tried to turn his head away, Craig´s other hand slid under his chin, keeping him in position. The American waited a moment to catch Richard´s eye before he bent down and crushed their lips together, and Sharron couldn´t help but moan with them. Richard´s whole body tensed, his hands clenched into fists, but soon she could see him melt into the kiss as Craig slowed down, deepening it.

.

Richard moaned as Craig´s tongue explored his mouth. Since Sharron's arrival his body had been tense as a bowstring, but he found himself weakening once more under this sensuous assault. He felt Sharron move across the room, but the American's presence was overpowering, the feel of Craig's tongue in his mouth, fingers stroking his cock. By now the erection pressing against his trousers was almost painful and Richard wriggled on the chair in discomfort. His mind tried desperately to grasp what was happening. Why was he reacting to Craig like this..?

The American pulled back and Richard looked up at him. Seeing his own arousal reflected in his friend's face, he closed his eyes, unable to stand Craig´s penetrating gaze. Richard sensed him step aside and felt Sharron´s presence nearby, probably sitting on the bed. Craig put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed him downwards, making him slide forward on the chair. A moment later Richard heard the sound of a zip being unfastened and his eyes flew open. _Oh no, this wasn´t happening, this wasn´t-_

Craig´s hand slid under his friend's chin, turning his head up and to the left, but Richard´s eyes were still fixed on Sharron, who sat on the bed, motionless.

"Look at me."

Again that firm, yet soft voice. To his own surprise Richard obeyed it, slowly looking up into Craig´s eyes. They bored into his, glinting warmly but with determination, and the Englishman found himself unable to tear his gaze away. As Craig moved closer to him, Richard could smell his arousal and tried to turn his head away, but the grip under his chin tightened considerably, keeping him in place. What was happening here? Why did he just sit there, allowing Craig to do what he did? He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, yet incredibly turned on at the same time.

Craig was stroking himself lightly, still holding his friend's gaze. He brought his cock close to Richard's mouth, and, when the tip touched his lips, the Englishman's heart began to beat frantically. He had just put his mouth on another man´s penis for the first time in his life. The realization made him flinch, but Craig´s hand held him firmly. Richard felt blood rush to his abdomen in anticipation of what was to come. But Craig didn´t push into his mouth. He brushed the head of his penis against Richard´s lips, nudging gently, then began to playfully rub it around his friend's lips in a circular motion, slowly increasing the pressure. Seconds later Richard heard Craig´s breath hitch and felt warm fluid on his lips. The wet, slippery sensation of precome smeared around his mouth made Richard moan, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. This wasn´t him, this couldn´t be him, reacting like this to another man - to _Craig_, for God´s sake.

He heard the American chuckle softly and opened his eyes again to see his friend looking down at him with a knowing glance. Craig kept on teasing his lips, and Richard couldn´t help feeling exposed as he stared into the other man´s dark eyes. He felt slight panic rise in his chest when Craig´s left hand slid downwards, his thumb brushing across his adam´s apple.

"We all have our weak spots, Richard..." Craig murmured. His breathing was somewhat erratic and Richard noticed the light film of sweat on his forehead.

"And one of mine..." His hand slid to the back of Richard´s neck and upwards, grabbing his hair. "...Is _this_..."

Craig suddenly pulled at his friend's hair, jerking his head back, and Richard winced in pain, saw the American´s face darken. Craig emanated some obscure power, his burning gaze demanding obedience, and Richard felt something inside him respond to it - instead of trying to turn away, he opened his mouth.

"_Yesss..!_" Craig pushed his cock deep into his friend's mouth, making him choke but, moments later, he pulled back and Richard gasped for air. The grip on his hair weakened and he felt Craig´s hand shake as the American got himself back under control. Now was his chance, he should turn away, put a halt to all this... But when Craig started to push in and out between his lips in a languid rhythm, Richard was so aroused that he found he simply didn´t care anymore. He closed his eyes, feeling that hot hardness with his tongue, soft silk over steel.

Craig´s hand slid to the side of his friend's head now, pushing it against the backrest of the chair. His cock filled the Englishman's mouth, and Richard´s resistance slackened completely. He could feel Craig´s arousal, it was spilling over into him, the mix of lust and power making him dizzy. His own cock begged to be touched and Richard tugged at the handcuffs restraining him, moaning with frustration. By now he was past humiliation, past shame - all he knew was that he was so turned on that, if he could touch himself, it would take only a few strokes to bring himself relief. Richard was unable to keep his hips from moving and the futility of it made anger curl in his chest. At the same time, he felt helpless against the pleasure he got from this – to his surprise, it intensified the more he gave in to Craig. Anger and humiliation were still glowing inside him – emotions he had never connected with sex before, and yet he was turned on beyond belief, moaning softly as Craig kept on thrusting gently.

.

Craig watched in awe as his cock slid in and out between Richard´s lips. He forced himself to go slowly, even though the urge to grab his friend's head and push fully inside his mouth was almost overwhelming. He sensed Richard´s anger, saw it in his eyes and it added to the rush of power and lust he was feeling.

He pushed Richard´s head against the chair to keep him in position. After resisting briefly, Richard let him do it and Craig moaned as another surge of pleasure washed over him. The feeling of his friend's hot mouth around his shaft was incredible. He felt Richard relax somewhat and pushed in a little deeper, watching the defeated, yet aroused expression in his friend's eyes as he gave in. Craig´s instincts told him that only Richard´s self-imposed inhibitions were holding him back. It fuelled his desire to test the other man´s boundaries further, to peel away the layers of resistance, to play this game of dominance and submission with him. He knew that, deep down, his friend was getting as much pleasure from this as he, even though he would never admit it openly.

He pulled out of Richard´s mouth, grabbed his own cock to brush the tip against the other man´s lips, again and again, provoking a moan from his friend. He saw Richard´s eyes close as he continued the playful teasing and felt his friend's soft lips against the head of his penis.

"Yeah...you´re made for this, aren´t you..." Craig murmured, watching his friend's expression melt. Richard opened his eyes again, looking at the American through a haze of lust. A moment later Craig felt his friend's tongue on him and he gasped as it swirled around the tip of his cock. The sight of it was almost as arousing as the feel of it and Craig groaned when Richard´s tongue brushed the underside, just where his foreskin joined his penis.

"God, _yesss_..!" Richard began to use his mouth on him in earnest, stimulating his friend's most sensitive spot and Craig grabbed the backrest of the chair to keep his balance, moaning continuously. He felt the shift of power between them, his control slipping fast as the other man's tongue worked on him. When Richard sucked Craig's cock into his mouth with a moan, lips closing firmly around the head, the American almost lost it.

.

From her position on the bed, Sharron saw Craig suddenly pull away from Richard with a curse. His fingers firmly encircled the base of his shaft and she realized how close Richard had brought him to climaxing. Craig was panting heavily, trying to collect himself, while Richard just looked at him with an unreadable expression. The American was still holding on to the chair for support and, when he returned his gaze, Richard gave him a lopsided smile before he spoke.

"Craig. Unfasten me." His voice sounded thicker, richer somehow, and the American nodded shakily, still swaying. He grabbed his trousers, groped for something inside and produced a set of small keys from the pocket. His hand was trembling and they fell on the floor - Sharron had never seen him being clumsy before. Richard watched patiently as Craig went down on his knees to pick them up. He began to rise.

"Why don´t you start with my ankles."

Craig nodded again and bent down to insert the key in the lock. Sharron noticed that his hand was still shaking – Richard´s ministrations had obviously been very effective. The cuffs opened with a tiny click and the chains which had secured Richard´s ankles slid onto the floor. Craig got to his feet with some difficulty and proceeded to unlock the handcuffs as well.

"Thank you", Richard said politely enough, but Sharron didn´t miss the smug undertone in his voice. His gaze was still holding Craig´s as his right hand slid downwards.

Sharron sat on the bed watching, and Richard´s eyes met hers as he slowly unfastened his trousers. His face looked serious and seductive at the same time and she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

The next moment Richard leapt out of the chair, grabbed the startled Craig and whirled him around. Craig made a surprised sound, and he stumbled as he backed away, his trousers round his ankles. Richard kept on pushing, till the American bumped against the heavy desk behind him. Richard was on his knees in a second and, in one fluid motion, he took Craig´s cock into his mouth.

"Ahhhh..!" Craig screwed his eyes shut as Richard started to suck him. Intense pleasure showed on the American´s face, and Sharron watched his hands grasp the edge of the table firmly, his knuckles turning white. The memory of Richard doing something very similar to her triggered a tingling sensation on her clit and Sharron moaned in sympathy. She saw Richard´s right hand slide between his own legs. He began to stroke himself while sucking Craig.

The American opened his eyes, staring right at Sharron. The bliss showing on his features was mixed with helplessness as Richard worked on him – Craig was losing control, and pretty fast too, moaning and cursing. Sharron felt her own excitement mounting. The sight of Craig being at Richard´s mercy, his hair falling onto his sweat-damp face as he moaned in ecstasy was one of the most arousing things she had ever seen. His hips were moving to meet Richard´s mouth and he groaned loudly when his friend sucked him in deep once more.

"Oh God, ohhh..!" Craig raised a hand but was knocked off balance when Richard picked up the pace. The American´s breath was coming in short gasps.

"Richard... Richard, I´m going to-" Craig made another attempt at lifting his hand, but it was no use, Richard seemed oblivious to everything except what he was doing.

"Oh God... Richard, you... You're gonna make me..._come, ohgodohgodyeah_...!" Craig´s words became unintelligible sounds, his eyes rolled into his head as his climax hit him. He came hard, wave after wave and Sharron felt the orgasm rush through her like a tornado.

.

Craig slowly opened his eyes. He was still breathing hard, felt his heart pounding fast in his chest. He bent his head to look down at Richard who was kneeling in front of him, watching him intently. When Craig made an attempt to stand upright, he felt a wave of dizziness. His legs seemed too weak to carry his weight, and he slumped down into an exhausted heap next to Richard. From his expression, Craig could tell that Richard had come as well – by now he knew what that spent, satisfied look on his friend's face meant. Yet, there was something glinting in those blue eyes, a kind of anticipation, and Craig leant back on his arms and studied his friend's face. He was up to something, what, Craig couldn´t fathom – for some reason his brain refused to work properly.

Richard gave his friend a little smile before starting to approach on all fours. As he came closer, Craig noticed the redness of his friend's lips – they looked slightly swollen, the result of sucking Craig. Richard didn´t seem troubled by it. He looked bright-eyed and mischievous as he closed the short distance between them.

Craig breathed in sharply as he felt Richard´s body press against his – his cock was still sensitive from the intense orgasm he had experienced and he sank back onto the carpet, powerless. Richard snuggled into him and Craig sighed when he felt the weight of his friend's slender body and their cocks rubbing together. He looked up into Richard´s face as his friend bent over him, he felt as if he could drown in those intense, blue eyes.

Richard grabbed both the American's hands and brought them above Craig´s head, intertwining their fingers. Richard's were sticky, and Craig almost opened his mouth to protest. Before he could, Richard dipped his head for a kiss and Craig blinked in surprise when he felt his own come flowing into his mouth. Richard took his time, playing gently with Craig's tongue, grinding their hips together, and Craig closed his eyes, moaning from the sheer sensuality of it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Richard pulled back. Still befuddled, Craig opened his eyes and saw his friend looking at the floor. Richard bent forward, picked something up, and then sat back on his heels, holding a glass of scotch in his hand, the one Craig had put down on the floor earlier.

"This is thirsty work" Richard commented dryly and raised the glass to his lips. "Cheers." He tossed the remains of the drink down, and Craig stared at him in disbelief.

The American turned his head to look at Sharron who was still sitting on the bed, shaking her head slightly with a little smile on her face. Craig caught her eye and they grinned at each other. Richard was such a piece of work.


End file.
